Bajo su sombra
by TrekkerST
Summary: "Toda su vida la había vivido bajo la leyenda de su padre, un hombre al cual no conoció, pero era lo más grande que el mundo había conocido, al salvar 800 vidas a costa de la suya, a Jim no le gustaban las comparaciones, mucho menos cuando se referían a él y al hombre que nunca conoció."


Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, yo solo juego con los personajes creando historias en mi cabeza sin fines de lucro.

N/A: He pasado tanto tiempo sin publicar alguna historia y lo admito he dejado la escritura por algún tiempo, aparte de tener bloqueos mentales, estoy por terminar la secundaria, no siento presión pero es un poco estresante. Y debo continuar mi historia de Los Juegos del Hambre, siendo sincera no la he retomado, prometo hacerlo pronto. Por otro lado, esta historia ha sido creada en solo unas horas y no cuento con Beta (*si alguien se ofrece a serlo no me quejaría ) y es mi primer historia sobre Star Trek (terminada) que subo así que no sean muy duros conmigo, pero acepto opiniones, si me quieren lanzar a los Klingon también lo acepto.

Después de decir todo lo anterior.

Disfruten de su lectura.

**Tierra, San Francisco, Academia de la Flota Estelar.**

Caminaba un hombre joven, no más de 30 años al parecer, tan sumido en sus pensamientos, no podía ver a nadie más a esas horas, después de lo acontecido con la Narada, los pocos cadetes que habían sobrevivido aprovechaban el tiempo para estar con sus familias antes de tomar sus nuevas asignaciones, no era común que se graduaran pronto, pero viendo los estragos que dejo Nero para con la Flota la decisión de los Almirantes no era muy inoportuna.

Sin embargo, precisamente hoy, la mayoría de los cadetes y los instructores se reunían para llevar a cabo las condecoraciones debidas. Muchos serian ascendidos de cadetes a tenientes, incluso rangos más altos.

James T. Kirk no era la excepción a esa regla en particular, después de su trabajo en la derrota de Nero al mando de la nave insignia, ese día se le honraría con una condecoración, una condecoración de la cual él no estaba muy seguro.

_Toda su vida la había vivido bajo la leyenda de su padre, un hombre al cual no conoció, pero era lo más grande que el mundo había conocido, al salvar 800 vidas a costa de la suya, a Jim no le gustaban las comparaciones, mucho menos cuando se referían a él y al hombre que nunca conoció._

_Apretó los dientes al recordar lo que el mundo decía de él, sus profesores de la academia y su compañeros, todos bajo la suposición de que él solo estaba ahí por ser el hijo del gran George Kirk. Una impresión errónea hasta que veían sus calificaciones._

_Dejo escapar un pesado suspiro, al final de todo, no podía culparlos, ellos no sabían lo que era vivir bajo las expectativas de otro, incluso su hermano no había podido soportarlo, y huyo, dejándolo al él solo, atrás, con un hombre al que conocía muy poco, sin una madre en casa._

_Se había cansado de ser siempre comparado con su padre, y había comenzado a actuar imprudentemente, después del accidente con el auto y el acantilado, las cosas no volvieron a ser lo mismo, su hermano no regreso, su madre solo estuvo ahí cuando las cosas se ponían feas, pero él aprendió a hacerlo todo solo. _

_Encargándose de lo que otros no hacían, mejorando lo que ya sabia y rompiendo con la imagen de George Kirk en él._

_Así hasta que cumplió los 22 y se encontró con el único hombre que vio en el algo que nadie más, el hombre que descubrió su razón para la imprudencia, al principio lo había visto compararlo con su padre, pero cuando le dijo que podía ser mejor, el lo tomo, se había sentido que la Tierra era muy pequeña para él, no le gustaban las ataduras, pero enlistarse en la Flota Estelar, la cual había jodido su vida desde que nació no era la solución que Jim buscaba, cuando el Capitán Pike lo reto a ser mejor, había pensado en hacer un nombre, un nombre que no tuviera que ver con su padre, un nombre por sí mismo._

_Además de que Jim Kirk no negaba un reto._

Se detuvo frente al edificio de ciencias y sonrió tristemente recordando al Comandante Spock, el medio vulcano que perdió a su madre y a su planeta en solo unas cuantas horas y que ahora se iba de la Flota. Jim sabe que la épica amistad que tendría con el vulcano no se haría realidad en esta línea de tiempo. Al menos el otro no lo odiaba tanto, al fin de cuentas le pidió disculpas por lo de su madre y lo comprendía, él también perdió a su padre, por lo menos el vulcano vivió con Amanda (recordó el nombre de la madre de Spock), por un tiempo.

Siguió caminando sumido en sus pensamientos sobre cierto vulcano.

_Jim no era ignorante del profesor vulcano en la academia pero a él nunca le llego a dar alguna clase y por lo que se rumoreaba, el profesor Spock era un poco duro con sus estudiantes, muy lógico._

_Jim conoció al vulcano hasta la asamblea por hacer trampa en el Kobayashi Maru, una prueba de la cual el Comandante Spock era el programador._

_Como cadete no se había imaginado llegar a un acuerdo con el Comandante vulcano después de lo que paso en la junta por el Kobayashi Maru, y como Capitán asumió que trabajar con el vulcano no era del todo malo, es cierto que tuvieron un comienzo rocoso, pero tener un terreno común los llevo a entenderse mejor._

_Sabía que como Capitán estaba perdiendo a un tripulante valioso por su inteligencia y su lógica, pero como persona, estaría perdiendo a un posible amigo ahora que el vulcano dejaba Starfleet. Para él, llegar a un entendimiento a tal grado con una persona que apenas conocía era sorprendente y si era sincero con él mismo, no lo quería perder._

_Pero no podía hacer nada para detenerlo._

_Era la decisión de Spock y la respetaría._

Se encontraba frente al edificio donde se haría oficial su puesto como Capitán, tomo un respiro profundo y entro.

...

En medio de esa sala llena de cadetes e instructores se permitió celebrar, él lo había logrado, se había creado un nombre por sí mismo, un nombre que todo el mundo recordaría, no por ser el hijo pequeño de George Kirk, o el estúpido chico que se acostaba con todo lo que tuviera falda y se moviera. Nadie veria ahora un fantasma cuando lo vieran o a un granjero.

Ellos. Todos verían lo que era ahora.

Era James T. Kirk, Capitán del USS Enterprise.

Y estaba orgulloso de ello.

N/A: Apreciaría inmensamente sus opiniones a favor y en contra.

LLAP


End file.
